Carta a una amiga
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: Las mentiras pueden ser algo que dañe a las personas pero algunas personas no entienden que hay veces en las que el mentir es algo bueno. Fidio&Rushe One-shot.


**Esta es una pequeña Fic que se me ocurrio ya que Fidio es uno de mis personajes Favoritos de la serie. Perdon por faltas de ortografia, espero y le entiendan y disfruten de la Fic.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Era la Final de la FFI Inazuma Japan contra el equipo de Little Gigants el partido estaba por terminar, ambos equipos estaban exhaustos y el marcador estaba 2-2. Desde lo lejos sentado en las gradas se encontraba Fidio Aldena el capitán de la selección de Italia quien estaba observando detenidamente el partido de su amigo Endou.

Lo estaba disfrutando mucho y deseaba con todo su corazón que Inazuma Japan fuera el vencedor pero tenia que admitir que le encantaría estar en el lugar de los Little Gigants enfrentando a Endou como se lo había prometido ya antes de las finales.

A su lado se encontraba Hidetoshi Nakata el capitán oficial de Orpheus quien notaba la angustia de el joven jugador y no pudo evitar preguntarle porque estaba en esos ánimos.

-Que te pasa Fidio? Te noto un poco distraído-

-No es nada capitán, no se preocupe- Contesto con un tono de incertidumbre

Nakata sabia muy bien que algo estaba atormentando la mente de Fidio ya que habían sido amigos y compañeros de equipos ya hace muchos años.

-Es por Rusha cierto?-

EL joven de pelo castaño no respondió a la pregunta dando a indicar que Nakata tenía razón en lo que dijo.

El partido continúo y por fin sonó el silbato, marcador 3-2 a favor del equipo japonés.

Todos corrieron a abrazar a su capitán quien tenia en sus manos el tan valioso trofeo que indicaba que son y fueron alguna vez los mejores de el mundo.

A varias horas de haber ganado el campeonato mundial, Orpheus al igual que Unicorn, The Kingdom, Knights of Queen y The Empire organizaron un pequeño festejo para sus amigos antes de retirarse a su tierra natal, incluso Rococo asistió al igual que Daisuke.

Todos estaban disfrutando este momento que marcaria por siempre sus vidas, alegres de haber conocido jugadores de otros países era lo mejor que podían pedir. Fidio aun seguía triste pero forzaba su rostro y lograba que apareciera una sonrisa forzada en su cara cada vez que alguien se le acercaba.

Ya era la media noche y solo unos cuantos estaban despiertos mientras que el resto ya estaban en sus respectivas areas.

Cerca de la playa en donde Endou entrenaba, bajo el pequeño quisco se encontraba el joven capitán de Orpheus , pensativo con la mirada fija en el mar.

Saco de su mochila un pedazo de papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir, así siguió por varios minutos, escribía un poco después miraba hacia el mar, se levantaba y caminaba por la costa de la playa pateando pequeñas caracolas que se encontraban enterradas en la arena, veía el cielo, volvía al pequeño quiosco se sentaba y comenzaba a escribir de nuevo hasta que se quedo dormido.

Los primeros rayos de el sol golpean la cara de el joven jugador quien comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, levanta su cara de la pequeña mesa y se quita el papel que tenia pegado en la cara y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

De pronto algo viene a su mente.

-Que hora es? - se pregunto a si mismo sacando un reloj de bolsillo, eran las 6:50 am aun estaba a tiempo, el avión partía a las 9:00am y hasta tiempo de sobra tenia, el cual ya tenia planes en que gastárselo.

Tomo el autobús y se dirigió hacia la área de Italia, entro a los dormitorios sin hacer ningún ruido y se dirigió al cuarto de la pequeña Rushe quien apenas había llegado hace unos días.

Entro al cuarto y palpo las mejillas de esta para despertarla.

-Rushe, despierta-

La pequeña se froto los ojos con sus manos y bostezo tiernamente mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Fidio la tomo de la mano y salieron silenciosamente de los dormitorios, se dirigieron a la estación de autobuses.

-Hacia donde vamos- Pregunto lo niña quien aun estaba medio adormecida

-Pronto lo veras, es una sorpresa-

Tomaron el autobús rumbo a la área de de Japón y en unos cuantos minutos ambos estaban contemplando la playa.

-Puedes verla, Rushe? -

-Esta un poco borrosa mi visión pero aun así puedo verla, es hermosa Fidio - contesto con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

Este después de acariciar la cabeza de la rubia saco un pequeño trozo de papel de su bolsillo.

-Ayer te ha llegado una carta, pero como aun tienes la vista frágil la leeré por ti-

Fidio comenzó a leer la carta que decía:

"_Querida Rushe, como estas? Se que no hemos podido hablar frente a frente debido a que en este momento estoy ocupado con algunos asuntos._

_Debes entender que algunas veces por razones del destino hay cosas que son inevitables pero si tienes presente en tu mente la voluntad de seguir adelante independiente de lo que hayas perdido oh hayas abandonado lograras vencer esas cosas inevitables que te presenta la vida._

_Algún día sabrás el significado detrás de estas palabras que he escrito en esta pequeña carta dedicada a una dulce y tierna jovencita que al verla por primera vez supe que tenía un gran potencial dentro de ella y que tiene el espíritu para sobrepasar cualquier cosa que la vida le tenga preparad. Cuídate_

_Con amor Mr.K_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Rushe al escuchar esas palabras y corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia Fidio para darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo después lo domo de la camisa jalándolo hacia abajo, el joven respondió y se inclino para darle un beso en la frente.

-Espero que estés contenta-

-Si, lo estoy- dijo sonriente

Dicho esto ella comenzó a correr por la playa disfrutando de su nueva vista que aquel hombre le había regalado

-Bravo Fidio-

Se escucho la voz de Nakata quien estaba recargado sobre una palmera

-Crees que hice lo correcto…capitán?-

-Por supuesto que si Fidio, ella lo entenderá cuando sea mayor pero por ahora no hay que mencionarle nada al respecto, te has vuelto un gran capitán y con eso una mejor persona, Felicidades-

Tratando de contener el llanto se dirijo hacia la niña y tomándola de la mano le dijo.

-Vamos Rushe, que el avión se nos va-

Y los dos regresaron a la área de Italia con una nueva forma de pensar ya que Fidio noto que esas cartas que el hacia par Rushe no solo le servían a ella sino también a el mismo.


End file.
